Two Toy Soldiers
by RelicRaider
Summary: Melina Johansen and her roommate Sharon Carter receives Christmas presents of two custom Sideshow action figures that resemble Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes complete in their footlockers their superhero suits, their old WW2 Army Uniforms, plenty of extra stuff and a little magic mixed with adventure in the air on Christmas eve...
1. Chapter 1

I had just got back home as I saw Sharon Carter my roommate arrive at our apartment door in the hallway as I too had just arrived.

"Melina I thought you were going to Charlottetown PEI?" She spoke surprised.

"I can afford everything but a plane ticket," I said as I tried to keep it together as my eyes watered up a bit. I was down on my luck since I got into an accident after competing... I ended up losing from over my left knee down of my left leg. All I can do now was coach spoiled rich brats to become champions... But to be honest I was taking courses on the side to get a history degree, somehow I liked finding those old secrets that had been lost and forgotten that were just begging to be uncovered. Sharon quickly unlocked the door as she being a great friend helped me out.

"Want some coffee?"

"I've had enough Coffee today Sharon, I think I'll just cancel Christmas..."

"Oh no you're not. We're having Christmas alright."

"What?"

"Most of my family is away as is my boyfriend so how about you and I celebrate christmas together?"

I sighed as I fought my tears and hugged her, "Thanks Sharon."

"It's what friends do Melina."

"I just wish I didn't lose my leg..."

"I know Melina, I know."

"I just wish Steve was here."

"Look you're lucky you got your chance to be with him so cherish that. So who did you give my autograph to when you were in Berlin?"

"Bucky Barnes."

My eyes widened, "Are you pulling on my prosthetic leg?"

Sharon found my reaction funny as she tried not to laugh, "No I'm not kidding, Bucky is the Winter Soldier."

"The mysterious and yet Legendary mystery assassin you told me about?"

"The same."

"Oh wow... I guess now I feel a little better about my life's situation right now."

"That's good Melina."

"How did he look when you saw him Sharon was he hot?"

"Melina!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what he looked like."

"Well he had neck length hair and he hadn't shaved in a few days so he had a bit of a beard. He kind a kicked my ass though so he was still in great shape. Mentally he still had Hydra's spell cursed on him."

"Awwe that's one thing I can't understand why people can be so cruel to others to do bad things against their own will."

"I know Melina, I know."

 **December...**

"Melina I have a surprise for you," Sharon said as she and I found ourselves walking into Avenger tower.

"Why are we here?"

"Ah Ms Johansen welcome to Avenger Tower I will inform Mr Stark of you and Ms Carter's arrival." said a voice I couldn't see where it was coming from.

"That's Friday I was telling you about Melina."

"Ah why are we here?"

"Tony owes me a favor and he wants you to test a new prosthetic prototype that he used the technology from Bucky's old arm to base it on."

I looked right at her as I immediately smiled at her, "Oh my god Sharon this is the greatest thing you've ever done for me how can I ever thank you?"

"Oh how about getting back onto the ice?"

"Done! Once I get the hang of everything again I mean it's been almost a year now. I'll have a lot of competitions to catch up onto."

"You can do it Mel I believe in you."

As I had been getting my new leg installed I began thinking how can I top this early Christmas gift she had given me. My new leg was made of metal as I saw in pieces what was left over of Bucky's prosthetic arm.

"Oh that's Barnes' piece of junk arm." said Tony.

"I see that," I said, "But what you did to Steve and him going all out on them I'm pretty sure you're mom would not approve on how you acted."

"How would you know! I was so mad I wanted him dead!"

"That doesn't give you the right to do the same back, you would become what he was a cold hearted murderer!"

Tony was quiet, "I already was when I made weapons..."

"And since DC had he killed anyone."

"No."

"And what about you?"

"No."

"See you guys are on the same page but Bucky isn't out of the woods yet."

"Are you sure you're not just a figure Skater but you're starting to sound more like a spy."

"Sharon had gave me Bucky's journals to study and to match them up to historical events to find out which of his memories match to what years."

"Why haven't they hired you?"

"I'm still taking classes part time."

"Part time, eh?" He spoke, "I'll give you full scholarship to finish your studies."

"What why?"

"You just told me of how much potential you have in that brain of yours I want to see you get to your fullest potential to find out everything they done to him."

"So you can hurt him again?"

"No not this time, I just want to fix up the Sokovia mess I got us all into. We need to work with the UN not let them hold us like Hydra's caged animals."

I smiled, "Just let me squeeze in some competitions on the ice too."

"Oh alright but I'm not making your costumes."

"I make my own Tony."

"Ms Johansen is it me or there's more to you that you're fans knows of?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Eve**

The only thing was my new leg wasn't going to be ready until well after Christmas day, not that I was surprised but I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Sharon and I arrived at our apartment as we saw two presents waiting at our door. Sharon picked them up as she then looked at the tag, her's was from Steve as mine was from Bucky...

"Bucky?" I spoke out loud.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you he had a scrapbook of a lot of articles about you before you're accident." Sharon replied, "I gave Steve one of your photo's that you left in the suitcase you borrowed from me."

"Wow my mind is blown," I replied as I saw a note in the door as she grabbed it then unlocked the door. She dropped the note as she placed the presents under the tree where our presents for each other were. "What's the note say?"

She looked at it as she replied after crumbling it, "It's just to let us know there's been traps set up because there's been a sighting of a rat around the building."

"Euu gross!" I said cringing in my skin as I walked into our place, "isn't today Christmas eve?"

"You're right Mel it is... I'm going to open the presents Steve sent."

"Well I guess I should open Bucky's then," I said as I sat down on the couch beside the tree.

"Sounds like a plan," Sharon joked as she gave me my present as she sat down with hers beside me.

"How about you open yours first."

"You know we could open them together, Mel."

I chuckled, "Or that too."

"I'm glad to see you in good spirits Mel." She said as she started to rip open her present as I opened mine.

"Me too." I replied as I saw a Shoe box, I opened that as I saw what looked to be a custom Sideshow figure that looked like Bucky in a black leather jacket with one sleeve exposing a metallic left arm with a red star. "So this is what you looked like as Winter Soldier."

I saw plenty of outfits and accessories in there like weapons, grenades, mask, goggles, removable hair and faces to go with his outfits, and extra left hands that weren't metal. Sharon had Steve in his Current Captain America Uniform as all his helmets was removable, as he had switchable hairstyles, and extra (both) hands for both his shield and other accessories. Bucky and Steve both had their 40's military dress uniforms and combat uniforms were there too.

"Yeah I'm glad I was nowhere near him but he's one serious assassin when he was under their control."

"How was he when you last er first seen him?"

"Well he hadn't shaved in what looked to be a week, still sporting the neck length hair... He was still in excellent shape since he kicked my ass into the tables."

"Ow... Like a Badass?"

She sighed, "Why was I friends with you again?"

I grinned as I folded my arms, "Oh I keep asking myself the same question Sharon."

"Smart ass Skater girl," She said throwing a pillow at me.

"Oh it's on Sharon!" I grinned as I grabbed a cushion as we had a full on pillow fight, "PILLOW FIGHT!" After recreating the war of 1812 with pillows Sharon and I cleaned up the apartment, chuckling the whole time.

"Do you think we got them all?" Sharon asked.

I looked at our tree there was plenty of feathers in the tree as it looked like snow, "can we leave the feathers in the tree for now it looks kinda pretty."

She looked at the tree from where she stood in the room, "You know what it does look kinda neat, who would have know the pillows we destroyed were all different sizes and yet all white."

"Coincidence to Christmas I'd think so." I spoke as I looked at Bucky's changeable hairstyles, only to find another blue jacket like his WW2 commando uniform. I went to my sewing table as I carefully took off the left sleeve, then found some thread to sew down the seem.

"Made him a new outfit?"

"Well there were two of the same jacket I figured why not give him another jacket to go with the Winter Soldier accessories." I replied as I found a pair of three gloved hands two being left hands, "Hmm looks like Bucky has plenty of handy choices."

I tried not to laugh at the pun but failed, "You just had to say that eh?"

"I hate to quote you but I couldn't help it."

"Of course you couldn't," I giggled.

"Are you going to put it on him?"

"Now?" I replied, "Well I was thinking of switching his hair for the short hair he had in the 40's with the war paint on his eyes."

"Hmm maybe we'll play with them tomorrow," Sharon said, "I want to marathon our Christmas favourites."

"Christmas Pyjama party?"

"With spiked hot chocolate?"

"Let's try not to have too much of that ok I don't want a hangover during the holidays. I want to remember it not be Hungover sick in bed during it."

"Yeah good point... Apple cider on the side."

"Sure."

Sharon and I placed our Bucky and Steve presents under the tree then started watching our favourite Christmas shows as it wasn't long before we passed out on the couch... More like I passed out first as she turned off the tv then she too passed out. Twelve o'clock hit as the the bells chimed through the quiet and very sleepy city... Our balcony door quietly opened as sparkling snow blew in as they touched Steve and Bucky under the tree...


	3. Chapter 3

**Months ago during Civil War...**

Steve was meeting Sharon Carter who managed to grab his gear with Sam's gear and clothes for Bucky to wear. Sam and Bucky were in the Blue Bug just watching and trying to get along.

"Oh I thought Bucky would like this," Sharon spoke as she took out a photograph of a redheaded woman in a skating costume on ice that was signed.

"Who's the girl?" Steve asked.

"My Canadian friend Melina Johansen, she's a champion figure skater she just got the silver at the Olympics in Sochi Russia." Sharon spoke, "I got a peek into Bucky's backpack and he had lots of Sports articles of her. I had forgotten I had this one in my suitcase."

"I don't suppose you have a photo of yourself for me?" Steve asked smiling.

She smiled back, "You're lucky I had one printed off before I left the office with your stuff." She replied as she gave it to him as it had in her handwriting: "To Steve Rogers with love Sharon Carter."

An hour later Bucky was putting his gear on as Steve handed him the photo, "Sharon wanted me to give this to you." Bucky looked at it as he looked amazed seeing her face, "How'd she get this?"

"Apparently she friends with the girl. I know you were attracted to redheads Buck, but I didn't think you'd go for a girl on ice..."

Sam tried not to laugh at what Steve said as he let out a chuckle. Bucky smiled for a second as he looked at Steve, "Since we last met in DC I saw her at a rink on a tour with kids for make a wish foundation on the TV she performed a special performance to 'When you wish upon a Star' I was touched so every time when I had a episode I'd think of her performance and I'd calm down."

"So in a sense she saved you when that happened to you?"

"Yeah, I just wish I could meet her but..."

"I know Bucky, once you get better and out of this mess we got ourselves into maybe then you'll be ready to meet her."

"How?"

"I don't know yet Buck, I guess we'll have to find and figure it out..."

Before they arrived at the Airport Sam saw Bucky and Steve look at the photo's of the girls before putting them away, Steve put his in his wallet in his pants, Bucky slipped his photo in his jacket near his heart.

"Can you please guys get along?" Steve asked them both.

"Not sure if I can but I'll try to Cap." Sam admitted.

"I guess that will have to do," Steve sighed, "Remember the plan Bucky?"

"Stick with Sam in the airport and make way to the quinjet?"

"Alright I'll distract Tony and the rest, Sam make sure Bucky gets there." Said Steve as he left the guys.

"Right..." said Sam as he noticed Bucky was looking at the photo again... "I take it the skater girl had a big impact on yeah eh?"

"Yeah I just wish I didn't leave the states." Bucky replied.

Sam looked at Bucky confused, "Why?"

"So I could have saved her when her ride crashed and tore her leg off."

Sam looked at him more seriously, "Bucky, Steve I know is going to hate me for saying this but Steve blames himself for what happened to you."

"Like I do with her?"

"Along that line."

"Gee he never mentioned that."

"Bucky we didn't really have the time to, save everything else for the ride over to where we need to go."

"Okay thanks Sam for letting me know."

"You're welcome, but you didn't hear it from me okay."

"Sure."

 **On Route to Siberia...**

"I'm not sure if I'm worth all this trouble Steve." Bucky spoke silently crying.

"Buck, it will be worth it. We're doing the right thing."

"How many times do you keep telling yourself that Steve?"

"Would you believe Sharon told me that and I keep looping that memory in my head to assure me that it is the right thing to do."

"Next time you see her take the girl out dancing or something."

"I just hope things work out in our favour..." Steve said glumly, "I lost Peggy not to long ago and I still can't dance."

"Sharon can teach you, but I've noticed no body dances the same half the time."

"Yeah I noticed that at Tony's parties..." said Steve as he looked at Bucky, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

 **Wakanda a few weeks later...**

Steve was in the medical room where Bucky laid in stasis as he was watching a video on a tablet of Melina Johansen skating to the Nutcracker music in a Christmas special. T'Challa entered carrying a arm length sized box. Steve paused the video as he opened the box seeing Bucky's new Vibranium arm as it had a white star in a blue circle with a thick red line around it on the Shoulder.

"We've included a holographic skin to the arm allowing him to blend in better besides bypassing metal detectors." T'Challa explained, "It will make the coloured covering on the shoulder look like a tattoo once he activated the skin. It has same abilities as every limb should have, It's pretty much like the most advanced arm we've made so far."

"I like it," Steve said, "I'm sure Buck would like it too."

A woman came up to T'Challa as she whispered something in Wakandan to him, T'Challa nodded as he looked at Steve, "I will be back in a few minutes, Rogers. As you're people would say something has came up."

"Need any help?"

"No but keep Barnes company."

Steve smiled, "That I can do."

It had only been a few minutes when a Lady came in wearing a green and gold gown with a lab coat on top. She looked lost from where Steve sat watching the video beside Bucky and his new arm.

"Can I help you miss?"

She smiled evilly as she spoke waving her arms like Wanda could as green energy surrounded her hands, "Together you stand, divided you fall as Thanos shall conquer your world, pawns you'll become in the form of children's toys of yourselves."

That was the last thing Steve remembered that had happened before he woke up again...


	4. Chapter 4

Now...

Steve coughed as it wasn't long before Bucky sneezed as they saw they were in a box under a huge artificial tree decked out in Christmas ornaments and snow.

"Steve why is everything much larger than we are?" Bucky asked, "Is this a fake Christmas tree?"

"Buck I think it's the other way around," Steve said as he stood up in the box, "That Enchantress Thor banished shrunk us."

Bucky sighed, "and I thought everything that happened at the airport was weird."

"Believe me Buck I've seen weirder."

"I don't doubt that Steve." said Bucky as he looked around in the box he was in, "But I last I remember I went into Cyro."

"I went to visit you alone and she caught me off guard and well got you too so here we are now. The size of the stuffed toys we've had in the day."

Bucky chuckled, "Or we're just having a one hell of a dream."

"A Christmas themed dream..." He said as he saw a woman's hand drop down into view. Steve looked up as he saw Sharon who looked asleep as there was another woman on the other side, "That must be Melina, Sharon's roommate."

"As in Melina Johansen?" Bucky said as he jumped out, looked at his clothes, "Hmm I think I should change into something else."

"Why?"

"Steve I'm in my old Winter Soldier uniform, I just..."

"Let me guess you don't think she'd accept you in that outfit?" Steve said as he jumped out of the box he was in as he saw a jacket that looked like his old WW2 jacket only that the left sleeve was taken off, "How about this looks like it was just altered for you last minute."

Bucky looked at it, "Well I do like it..."

"Hey look you're new arm is here too hiding under the locker," said Steve lifting it up as Bucky saw it. Bucky liked it immediately as Steve helped him switch arms and then changed into the new jacket that was made for him. However once they were about to look around they heard something scratching claw like noises, Steve grabbed his shield at his back "Looks like we have company." Bucky grabbed one of his guns right away. "Bucky does that work?"

"Well if my new arm works pretty good so far why wouldn't this gun work?"

"Let's get to them before the ladies wake up to them."

Bucky felt a wind as he saw the balcony door was open and there were rats chewing open the screen door, "Steve over there!"

"I see them."

"And I see you." said a voice as they turned to see one rat wearing a fancy purple cape who was the same height as they were, "How about this you beat me, and if you win my army and I will leave."

"I'm not one for ruining someone's Christmas but you're on Rat ass." Bucky said.

"It's been too long Captain..." said the Rat as Steve caught on to who this rat once was.

"Baron Von Zemos... I knew I heard the name Zemo before, so I take it that the Colonel Zemo we met is a descendant of yours?"

"A pitiful excuse of a descendant, but I have to admit he managed to do something I could not." The Baron Von Zemos spoke, "But the Son of Howard Stark should have finished you both off."

"Tony isn't that kind of guy."

"And now you defend him as if nothing has happened Captain?" The Baron replied with a snarling laugh, "And here we are Two Toy Soldiers and an army of rats at my disposal."

"Wait everything we're seeing right now is looking very familiar..." Bucky spoke.

"En garde mo capitan!" Said the Baron as he attacked the guys with his sword.

"Bucky we never fought a giant rat before." Said Steve as he shoved his shield into the Rat's stomach or he was sure he aimed it at the right spot. "Bad timing to remember something right now Buck."

"I know but..." Bucky spoke as he caught the Baron's sword using his metal hand as Steve broke it with his shield then kicked the Baron Rat.

Bucky then clued in, "The Nutcracker! Of course!"

"Wasn't that you're sister's favourite story?"

"Yeah."

Sharon and I woke up to the sound of fight. At first I thought the tv was still on but as I looked I saw rats surrounding what looked to be a rat in clothes fighting our Cap and Bucky dolls? I looked at Sharon as she looked right at me confused as I was. I saw a broom nearby, as Sharon noticed it and nodded. She quietly moved out of the sofa as she went to the get it but a snowy wind came out of the balcony door as I saw her shrink to the size of a doll.

"Oh shit." She said, as the rats spotted her.

"I got this Steve help you're new girl out!" Bucky called out to Steve.

"Alright Bucky."

'This has to be a dream' I thought, as I took the blanket off my legs... I found myself doubting myself because of my artificial leg but I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Sharon had taught me how to fight with my prosthetic if I had gotten myself into violent situations. I took a deep breath as I had stood up then waited for a clearing then I saw the rat wearing clothes turn his back to me. Then with all my might I had kicked him out the door with my prosthetic leg.

"Adda girl Mel!" Cried out Sharon as the rats headed out the door after their leader.

I then heard my leg snap as I then realised I was going to fall. Suddenly I saw snow blow into my face the next thing I was was Bucky catching me into his arms. I was lost in his eyes as I had smiled at him.

"Um does anyone have any ideas what's going on here?" Sharon asked.

"Steve you might as well tell them what you know so far." Bucky said as he let me down as I looked at my prosthetic on the floor full size in pieces.

"Mel are you okay?" Sharon asked.

"Thanks to Bucky here I am." I said as I gave him a much deserved kiss on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wish I could feel that but I heard you kiss my cheek." Bucky said.

"Perhaps it's the difference in the spells we're all under? Oh I doubt you ladies know the answer to this but how did we get to here?" Steve asked.

I looked at Sharon as she shrugged, as I did too while trying to stay balanced... Bucky put his arm around my waist to help me out. "Oh thank you, Bucky."

"You're welcome Melina," He said smiling at me, "So is this that magic of the Enchantress you told me about or Christmas Magic you ladies under?"

We all shrugged... When we saw a large circle appear that looked like fireworks as a man's hand came through to us all as he said "I'm a friend of Thor's Captain Rogers, please grab a finger everyone."

"Nice timing," Steve said as we grabbed a finger as we were lifted into another place that looked filled with antiques, artefacts of all sorts looked along the lines of Steampunk, Lord of the Rings from the World of Harry Potter... The man who found us he was middle aged with some grey hair around his ears, sporting a moustache and goatee on his face, while wearing a red cape with a blue robe like tunic...

"Steven I thought we were going out?" said a woman's voice as we saw a woman nicely dressed as it wasn't long before she saw us on a table, "Oh my god... Melina Johansen?"

"Ah yeah that be me. Um I don't suppose you could get a Barbie doll leg for me to use for the time being?" I asked.

"I'll do one better, I'll be fifteen minutes," The woman said as she kissed the Stephen on the cheek who teleported us to this place.

"Drive safely Christine, please." Stephen spoke to her.

"I will."

"So where's Thor?" Steve asked.

"Trying to save both his father and his world from Ragnarok."

I knew what that was about, "That is bad on so many levels."

"Indeed, you are familiar with it?"

"It's a saga of the end of Asgard apparently Loki was freed and things went all to hell."

"Well my dear not all Saga's come true, I myself hadn't got the whole story as of yet." Steven said, "How rude of me I'm Dr Stephen Strange."

"Well that's my best friend Bucky keeping Melina steady, and the lady with me is Sharon Carter." Steve introduced as Dr. Strange let us shake his pinky finger as we all noticed the scars on his hands.

"Thor said that you both had disappeared thanks to the enchantress's magic in Wakanda, I believe T'Challa sent you to the ladies since you guys had mentioned them to him."

"Well he's not wrong."

"I feel naked without my prosthetic," I admitted looking down, "but then again I'm getting a new one tomorrow."

"Ummm" Sharon spoke nervously."

"Sharon don't tell me Stark- ass delayed it again?"

"Well... He had been campaigning to redraft or scrap the original the Sokovia Accords..."

"Um Okay, well drat I'm not sitting in a damn wheelchair." I muttered, "Not that I'm surprised though."

Dr. Strange looked at some of the furniture as he was about to use a shrinking spell when Christine returned with a doll house. "You were fast Christine."

"It's Christmas eve Stephen not many cars on the road." she replied.

"Good point." He said as he held his hand out for us to get onto, the guys let Sharon and I first as she helped me to a chair as then the guys joined us. Luckily everything was the perfect size for us.

"Oh here ladies," Said Christine as she handed us a cute box of doll clothes...

"Well it's better than being in our pyjamas." Sharon spoke as I let her have first dibs.

"I hope they fit," Christine replied, "Oh right I asked one of the kids in the sick ward to borrow the leg of her doll."

I felt bad, "What did you say to her to borrow it from her?"

"I told her the truth she's a fan of yours she didn't know you lost your leg too."

"Did you make her promise to keep it between you and her?"

"Pretty much."

Sharon came out of one of the rooms as I saw the look on Steve's face... Bucky chuckled as he pushed Steve closer to Sharon. Sharon was wearing a 40's inspired dress as she even found red lipstick?

"Okay where did the red lipstick come from?" I asked.

"It was in my house coat pocket. As weird as it sounds." She replied, "Hey Mel I found you something," She showed me a purple and white skating outfit.

"That's nice."

"Come on for old times sakes."

"Why am I friends with you again?" I teased.

"Jerk."

"Punky Brewster."

The guys started to snicker as they burst into laughter at what just happened before them. Sharon looking offended for a second but she smiled, "I got to admit that was good burn."

"Is there a long coat there?" I asked her, "You know hide my leg a bit."

"Nope." She said as she searched.

"Dang it."

"Melina it's not so bad," Bucky spoke as he guided me to a seat then took the toy leg and placed it on my stump as I saw it was a perfect fit. I found myself lost in his blue eyes as he looked in mine... How can people make him do so many nasty things and yet right here right now he was more sweet and romantic than a real fairy tale prince. All I can think of right now was 'Eat your heart out Prince Charming,' as a smile started to grow on my face as I felt my cheeks warm up to Bucky's charms.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the long hiatus folks when I write a Christmas related stories it's during Christmas after it's over I'm out of the spirit of writing the tale luckily I gotten the spirit again to finish this._

"Sharon can I talk with you for a minute, please?" Steve asked.

"Sure," She replied as they went to a Balcony area.

"It's clear you don't want to wear that skating outfit," Bucky spoke, "I noticed how you reacted."

"It's the thought that counts but I don't think the leg Christine found will be able to take the stress of me walking or anything. I mean she borrowed it from a sweet little girl I would like to take care of it so I can give it back to that kind child."

Bucky smiled at me warmly, "That's what I liked about you, you're kindness towards others."

"Well life hasn't been kind most of this year, just this month so far." I muttered with sarcasm, "All I've been able to do is coach spoiled brats and making ends meet to pay the bills. Sharon well she's been a big help so far but my parents well... Let's just say things aren't as it used to be when it comes to jobs and traveling."

"I hear you."

"So Sharon told me she found a scrapbook of me in you backpacks?"

"I hope you're not creeped out by that."

"Oh please I have far more creepier fans out there, believe me."

Bucky looked concerned, "Should I be concerned about those creepy fans?"

I looked at him and laughed, "I'll let you know if one starts stalking me alright?"

He chuckled at my little joke as he got up to look inside the box of clothes as he saw a pair of extra long leg warmers that matched the outfit that Sharon found me, "Will these help?"

"Bucky that's a brilliant idea." I spoke out.

"So that's what happened after we met on your side, I'm glad you didn't get caught." Steve sighed in relief after Sharon brought Steve up to speed on current events.

"Yeah Melina had been helping me on the side since I got back here, she hates Secretary Ross."

"Why?"

"One of her Brothers is enhanced and he dated Betty for a bit and Ross put him in that prison. She knows he's there, but she had been unable to prove it. That's kinda part of her reason to staying here." Sharon spoke.

"So Canada didn't sign?"

"No they were having a election and the new Prime Minister refused to sign it, apparently he called it a witch hunt accord because of Ross' old reputation."

Steve chuckled, "Is that Melina's in words or yours?"

"Well that's a bit of both of what Melina took from it once I explained my side to her."

"I wonder how Bucky and Melina are getting along?"

"As curious as I am Steve, let them have a little longer alone time handsome." She smiled, "I just never thought being reunited with you come in the form of a modern day Christmas fairy tale."

Steve smiled, "You're not the only one Sharon."

"True."

Once again after I got the little outfit on, Bucky helped me put the leg warmers on to hide the toy prosthetic leg. I was nervous, and he somehow figured it out, he then got a idea as he saw a thread like string on the floor as he grabbed it.

"Um what are you doing?" I asked.

"Tying your borrowed prosthetic foot to my boot." He said as I watched him kneel down to his opposite foot... I caught on.

"When was the last time you danced with a girl?"

"That be a pretty long time, Doll. Do you want to dance?"

"I haven't danced since the week before I lost my leg."

"The night you got the gold?"

"After that actually but that was at the nightclubs there's not too many strictly ballroom dancing clubs around although I was asked to compete in Dancing with the Stars against my Idol Nancy Kerrigan... I was touched but I rather not compete against one of my heroes."

"I can understand that," Bucky said as he finished attaching my foot to his. "Alright let's see if this should work," he moved his foot back as mine went forward then he moved his foot forward as my foot went backward. I then saw his hand, "Would you like to be the first lady I danced with in oh maybe 50 plus years?"

"Well you tied our feet together... Don't let me go please." I spoke taking his hand.

"I won't trust me."

"Alrighty..." I replied, "you lead and I'll follow."

Steve and Sharon had returned as they saw Bucky and I slowly attempt to dance. Sharon took his hands, "I promised Aunt Peggy I'd teach you how to dance."

Steve looked really nervous but he went along as Sharon instructed him as he let her take the lead.

"There's no music." Steve said.

"Think of a tune that kept getting stuck in your head." I called out to him. We had barely started dancing when we heard the noises of tiny little footprints return to see what looked to be all sorts of lost toys toys walking talking like regular people. They looked scared as they saw us before them. Steve approached them as he said that they look like they've been damaged very damaged.

"What happened to all of you?" Steve asked.

"The enchantress invaded our home with a Army of rats." said a teddy bear.

"Our Queen the Sugar Plum Fairy is being held prisoner." sobbed a little doll.

"Does she have an Army?" Bucky asked.

"Yes but they told us to go here until it was safe."

Bucky looked at Steve, "Look I know this sounds stupid but I want to help them out."

"Buck we're both toys and the same size as they are I don't see why not."

"Guys not to not to be a bother but I don't see what I can do although I am tied to your boot, Bucky."

"But Melina she can probably reverse the spell on all of us." Sharon replied.


	7. Chapter 7 Talking Toys and Wintery Tales

"As much as we'd want your help," said a toy slinky dog, "the ah well they closed the portal once I got my tail through."

"By the sounds of it," Steve said theorizing, "the Baron must have split his army in half let her takeover the Sugar Plum Fairy's Palace and the other was to distract us maybe?"

"Well it's a good strategy Steve." Bucky spoke.

"So how we going to get there?" Sharon asked.

Bucky looked to be in deep thought as we looked at him.

"Buck?" Steve asked, "Are you remembering something?"

"My family had the original story book I read it to my sister Rebecca every Christmas time so yeah I know the story of my heart." Bucky admitted adding "Clara's godfather Drosselmeyer used his magic to teleport them there."

"Speaking of magic... where did Doctor Stephen Strange go?" asked Sharon

"You're right where did he go?" I replied.

"With us being the size of our childhood toys you'd think we get into more trouble than we are worth." Steve joked, Bucky looked at him unsure how to react but tempted to give Steve a smack at the back of his head that only if he didn't have his helmet on.

"Wasn't he supposed to going to a party with that doctor girl that gave me my new leg well borrowed from a patient." I spoke, "Then again he might be looking for a way to reverse the spell on us too."

"We got time to spend so we'd might as well go the same way they got here."

"So any ideas?"

"Hmmm I might." said the Toy slinky dog again, sniffing at Bucky's right hand... I almost thought he was sniffing me for a second as Bucky caught on and snickered with a smile, "Are you related to Queen Rebecca by any chance? You're sent is close to hers."

We all looked at Bucky shocked, "Ummm I don't know but I do have a Sister named Rebecca though. The Sugar Plum Fairy was her favourite character."

"The queen told me stories that her brother went to a war that he never come home, he had been captured and she went into his dreams to help him forget the horrors he was forced to do." Said the Slinky Dog, "When the castle was attacked she asked the winter fairies to give her brother her power to keep it safe. So she sent a spell to wake him and his friend..."

Bucky thought for a minute as he looked unsure if it was really coming from him or not. I had a thought maybe it might help.

"Bucky we never got to dancing you asked to help me with."

"Now?"

"Bucky it's to put your mind at ease," I spoke, "Besides I have a theory and I want to see it through."

"Melina I don't think I can do this."

"You can I believe in you." I smiled. Bucky felt his confidence grow as he looked into my eyes. I placed my hands in his, "Close your eyes, and breath."

Bucky did so and once he made his second exhale a snow filled wind blew all around us four.

When I opened my eyes I saw myself on iced over lake... The air smelled like fresh peppermint.

I then heard shouting as I looked to see Steve, Bucky and Sharon at the shoreline by a forest as all I can think of was how was I here and not there with them... I looked down to see my legs... my right leg warmer was down to my skates while my left warmer was still up. I wore a cute and very warm purple pea coat with silver embroidered snowflakes on it towards the bottom... But then I felt a chill on my leg... and it wasn't on my right leg either... I looked up as I saw my friends, Sharon looked like she had an S.S.R. WW2 battle uniform as her hair was styled like the times too. Steve had his Captain America uniform as usual but Bucky... He looked like he could kick the pants off of Prince Charming alright in a Bucky blue and silver military dress uniform. I skated over as I saw he was looking at his left hand that had a black glove still on his left hand... His face was a little pale like mine.

"I felt a cold draft go up my sleeve."

"What do you mean Buck?"

"I thought I felt a draft on my left leg too." I admitted. Bucky and I looked at each other then at our left limbs that we lost... "I guess I'll go first."

Returning back to my left leg again took a breath then pulled the warmer down to see that my leg wasn't a prosthetic but skin, flesh and bone. I started to cry as I got off the ice to hug Bucky right away, "Looks like dreams don't die after all." I spoke, "Thank you Bucky."

He was about to protest when Steve said whispering, "Buck just go along with it."

"You're welcome." He said to me. Bucky then took his glove off as he saw that his hand was flesh and blood once more... again there wasn't dry eye among us as we hugged our best friends.


End file.
